Seductress
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Vampire Bella wants to have a little fun in a club tailored for both vampires and humans. Lemon. Rated M.


In a dark basement, bright blood red lights beamed throughout the room. Music was pulsing, vibrating the floor and walls. Bodies were tightly packed together bouncing to the bass. Everyone was intoxicated. Drinks had been flowing non-stop, the bar busy with more and more demands.

The humans didn't know they were surrounded by blood drinking vampires. Nor did they know that the drinks the vampires were ordering contained human blood. Nobody knew who owned the club, they'd all heard the rumours. They didn't want to know. People go missing in the club. Some think that the owner reveals themselves and then kills those who know in sport.

Long, pale white legs moved one in front of the other, hips swaying side to side. One leg was on display, a slit all the way up the side of the devilish red dress. The other leg was hidden by the material of her dress. Her feet were hidden by matching red, six inch, open toed stilettoes. Moving up her body, her dress showed off a lot of cleavage. Her plump tits were visible to anyone who would look at her. The dress was backless, material gathering at the base of her spine. She had her long dark hair wound up into a tight bun on the top of her head; two small pieces of hair were curled tightly to frame both sides of her face. She had on a touch of lipstick and her eyelids and eyelashes painted to perfection.

Walking through the door to the club, she delicately placed her hands onto the balcony railing. All the vampires noticed her immediately. Her potent scent was like nothing they'd ever smelt before. They stared up at her causing some of the human males to notice her also. Lust seeped through every man in the room. She started her descent into the room, her head held high and her fingers dancing on the banister. Staring into the eyes of every man she passed, she had them following her, pushing at each other to be closest to her. Taking a stool at the bar, she sipped at one of the custom-made drinks for vampires.

For a while she sat there, sipping at many drinks that were bought for her. A buzz ran through her and she stood up. Making her way onto the dance floor, she started swaying her hips, one hand in the air. The men around her joined her dancing. Some were very forward and started grinding their erections up against her. She'd glare at them with her piercing blood red eyes and they backed off.

She stood in front of one tall man and placed her hand on his shoulder. Pressing her body to his, they started grinding together. He could not believe his luck that she had chosen him. Her choice had not put the rest of her admirers off. The man grunted into her ear as he lost control of himself and came in his pants.

Moving on, she sandwiched herself between two men. Neither could keep the silly grins off their faces. Like the first man, they eventually could not control themselves.

Returning to the bar, she observed the room, looking for her next prey. She continued drinking before she had made her decision. Swiftly standing up, she stalked back onto the dance floor. There was a group of young men, College boys, having fun. They had all been watching her since she'd arrived. Their eyes were all on her, staring as she approached them. She placed her hand to one of their shoulders.

With her heels on they were just about the same height. He was lanky but she could see his muscular arms through his shirt. His eyes were a deep green with speckles of grey in them. Slightly styled bronze hair sat on top of his head. He was handsome and beyond sexy.

Sliding both her arms around his neck, she tangled her fingers into his hair. Staring into his eyes, she had him transfixed to the spot. He was nudged by one of his friends and he fell into her. They both bobbed up and down to the beat, their bodies pressed together. She could feel his erection firmly against her hip and grinned up at him. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips over the shell of his ear.

"Why don't we go back to mine? Have a little fun?"

He gulped, his mouth dry. His head nodded wildly causing his hair to bounce. She turned around in his arms and smiled at his friends.

"Can I borrow your friend for the night?"

"Go ahead sexy. He's all yours."

"We could come with you."

"Maybe another time."

She took his hand and started to lead him off the dance floor. When they made it outside, she walked just as steadily as she had done so before all the drinks. He wasn't so steady. Tripping over his own feet, she stopped him and slid her hands up his chest.

"Calm down. I don't live too far away."

"We could stay here. No one's around."

He pulled her into him, his hard cock against her thigh. She tickled his neck with her lips and took hold of his belt buckle.

"Wait until we've got back to mine."

He groaned and bucked his hips into hers. He was getting desperate. She'd been teasing him for hours now. Her arm wound around his waist and she turned them back around. They kept walking along the street. Just five minutes later she led him up a small path to the front door of a house. As soon as she'd closed the door behind them, he pushed her up against it, smashing his lips to hers. He threw his jacket onto the floor and kicked at his shoes.

Kissing him back, she ripped his belt from his pants. She pushed him back to stop him from continuing. Walking down the hall, she stopped just inside a doorway to a bedroom. Lifting her hand, she coiled her finger at him. He stumbled forwards and slammed the bedroom door shut behind himself. She was already lying back on the double bed, her stilettoes on the floor.

He crawled onto the bed between her legs, his hands holding her hips. She pulled his head back to hers, licking around his lips. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his hips, her core over his bulging cock. She popped the button on his pants and helped him slip from them. His fingers pushed at her dress, trying to move it up her legs. Sitting up, she knocked him backwards a little.

"This might help."

Pulling the shoulders of her dress down, she exposed her chest to him. The breath got stuck in his throat as he stared at her body.

"You are so sexy."

"I could say the same about you."

Slipping from her dress completely, she rolled over on top of him. His boxers were ripped from him, leaving both naked. She was sat up straight, her tits bouncing slightly. Rubbing his chest, she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I have been waiting all evening for this. I'm going to enjoy this."

She lifted herself up before surrounding his hard cock with her centre. They both groaned loudly into the still night air. Moving up and down, she scrapped her fingernails over his pecks. He was losing control of himself quickly. She knew this. Reaching out to the bedside table, she slipped a strip of sugar into her mouth. Kissing him roughly, she transferred the sugar onto his tongue. His eyes rolled back in his head and he blasted his cum deep into her. Letting herself go, she soaked his cock with her own juices. His vision became blurry, his head spinning. She'd drugged him. He started panicking. What the hell was she doing to him?

He tried to push her off him and climbed to his feet but fell back onto the bed. She slipped back into her dress and stood over him.

"You'll wake up soon enough. And then we're really going to have some fun."

Once he was unconscious, she carried him down to her basement. Laying him out on the king size bed, she cuffed both his wrists and ankles to the head and foot board. She left him there. He'd be knocked out for another ten minutes. Upstairs again, she stripped from her dress and slipped a shiny pair of pitch black stilettos on.

Standing at the end of the bed, she placed her perfectly manicured hands on top of the footboard. She stared at him, his mind blank from any thought. When he began to stir, her lips coiled up in a smile. He moved to wipe his eyes but got stuck with the cuffs. Freaking out again, his eyes shot open and he stared at her.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"What do you want from me?"

"I won't be answering any of your questions. Not yet. Here's how things are gonna work. I have two secrets that no living soul knows about me. You're going to guess."

She stepped around the bed post, leaning against it.

"In six hours, you will either be alive or dead. You decide your fate. At the end of each hour I am going to come back in here. You will have the chance to ask me a yes or no question. And then you can take a guess at one of my secrets. If you haven't figured both out in six hours, I will kill you."

Flicking her hair off her shoulder, she straddled his hips, taking a strong hold of his hard cock. He was terrified of her but couldn't deny how she had seduced him and continued to do so.

"But for now, let's just enjoy each other's company."

With his cock deep inside her, she started bouncing up and down quickly. Pulling against the chains, he tried to touch her. He wasn't going to get anywhere so threw his head back in the pillows and grunted. Staring up at her, he let the pleasure take over. She moved in just the right way to please herself. Her mouth fell open, her breaths short as she sucked him even deeper and milked him hard. The sight of her taught tits and the feel of her tightly wrapped around him pushed him over the edge. She climbed off him halfway through his orgasm and faced away from. Glancing back over her shoulder, she grinned down at him.

"You'd better start thinking. I'll be back in an hour."


End file.
